


Angel Blood

by paperclip180



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addiction, Angel Blood, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclip180/pseuds/paperclip180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>Dean is making a spell to cure himself from a disease/affliction he got from fighting a monster. The spell includes angel blood--he must inject himself with angel blood mixed with other substances. After he injects it, he feels amazing. He's high and happy and feels powerful, overall just very good. This causes his obsession with Castiel's blood. He comes up with so many reasons to inject Cas's blood and he;s becoming more and more addicted. Cas begins to wonder why Dean is acting so weird around him and approaches him about it.</p><p>For my bro <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barking Brother

Sam Winchester watched as the witch held Dean with a knife to his neck.  
“Now,” the witch said. “I’m going to let you go, and you won’t attack me.”  
Slowly, she released Dean Winchester, who did as he was told, and stood obediently in front of the witch, awaiting her command.  
“Dean?” Sam tilted his head, but stayed in place, afraid to get to close.  
Dean shrugged.  
“Dean,” the witch said. “Attack that man.”  
Dean looked at the witch. “You mean Sam?”  
“Yes!” the witch said. “Attack the tall one!”  
Dean shrugged and charged at his brother.  
Sam stood there, unmoving, not believing his eyes. He was sure Dean would stop, but instead, Dean plowed into him, knocking him off his feet. He hit the ground hard, and Dean punched him in the face. Sam managed to block the next punch, and noticed the witch disappearing around the alley corner.  
“Dammit,” Sam muttered, right before getting socked again by Dean. Sam started fighting back, and managed to wrestle Dean and pin him to the ground.  
“Cas!” Sam shouted.  
On cue, Castiel appeared. He stared at the Winchesters quizzically. Sam was on top of Dean, holding him down as he struggled to get free.  
“Why is Dean trying to attack you?” Castiel asked.  
“I don’t know!” Sam grunted, trying to keep Dean pinned. “Can you just, help?”  
Cas nodded and disappeared for a second, reappearing with rope. Sam and Cas worked together and managed to tie up a still struggling Dean.  
Cas stood in front of Dean, ignoring personal space, and asked, “Why are you trying to attack Sam?”  
“I don’t know,” he growled. “She told me to. Doesn’t matter. Gotta get Sam.”  
Cas looked into Dean’s eyes for a few seconds before speaking.  
“He’s been cursed. By a witch. What happened?” he asked, turning towards Sam.  
Sam shrugged. “We were hunting a witch, we were chasing her, Dean got ahead of me and when I caught up, she had him at knife point. I didn’t see anything.”  
“She put a spell on him.” Cas explained.  
“You mean, the attack dog spell? I don’t think..”  
“No,” Cas interrupted. “I can sense its not that.”  
“When the witch let Dean go, he didn’t attack right away, he just stood there,” Sam said. “Like he was waiting for her to tell him what to do.”  
Castiel pondered for a moment, then spoke.  
“Dean, pretend to be a dog.”  
Dean started to bark.  
“I understand the nature of the spell now, I believe,” said Cas.  
“Yeah,” Sam gave an odd look at his barking brother. “You can stop barking now.”  
Dean stopped barking.  
“Well, back to the bunker, I guess,” Sam said. “We need to find a cure for this.”  
Cas nodded, looking serious.  
Sam and Cas led Dean, still tied up, to the Impala. Cas offered to zap them there but Sam declined, remembering how nauseous he felt. Sam drove them back to the bunker and the two led Dean to their dungeon.  
“You can stay here,” Sam said to Dean. “Until we find out how to fix this.”  
Dean waited patiently on his chair, feeling miserable inside.  
“You can speak,” Sam told Dean.  
“You be careful with what you say,” Dean growled. “If you tell me to fuck off or something like that…”  
“Don’t worry,” Sam gave him a reassuring nod. “I’ll be careful.”  
He left the room and went to the library to find a cure.


	2. Addicting Angel

After an hour of research, Sam Winchester found the cure to the spell that was put on his brother. Lucky for him, everything he needed was right there in the bunker. Sam went back to the dungeon to find Castiel, who was waiting with Dean.  
“I found the cure,” Sam said. Dean looked relieved. This was a very bad day for him.  
“We’re going to need your help, Cas,” Sam continued. “The cure is blood of an angel.”  
“Well,” Cas said. “That’s… convenient. How does it need to be administered?”  
Sam looked back down at the book in his hand.  
“Uh, injection will work.” He said. “The other way is to drink it but, that would be awkward.”  
Cas nodded. He held out his hand, and in it, appeared a syringe, filled with his blood.  
“We’ll need more, but the first dose should take effect right away,” Sam explained, taking the syringe and injecting Dean in his arm.  
“Can you untie me now?” Dean said, exasperated.  
“Do you want to attack me?” Sam asked, cautiously.  
“No,” Dean grumbled. “That wore off.”  
Sam shrugged, and untied Dean.   
“Woof,” Dean said quietly. “I mean, thanks.”

Castiel stayed by Dean’s side, injecting him each hour, while Sam got some rest. By the next morning, Dean was feeling much better, and much less obedient.   
However, he asked Castiel to continue the hourly treatments. Cas agreed, and also agreed not to tell Sam. At first Cas thought Dean was still having symptoms of obedience, until he tested out the theory.  
“Dean, get me a beer.” Castiel ordered.  
“Whatdya want a beer for?” Dean asked, confused. “Do angels even drink?”  
Dean continued reading on his laptop, and ignored Cas’s request. It was then that Cas knew, Dean didn’t need his blood anymore. He wanted it.


End file.
